A sound sleeper
by Siberiancypress
Summary: Maki Tsuyoshi is a stubborn, reserved and often quite harsh man, but he has one unusual weakness - he's one hell of a sound sleeper and has a bad habit of talking in his sleep on top of that. What might happen if he is forced into a situation where he must spend the night beside that one man, who should never know the secrets in his heart? [Aoki/Maki]
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, fans of Himitsu! I sort of noticed there isn't much fan fiction for this anime/manga and decided to try my had at it. It was one of the most amazing manga's I've ever encountered, so this will be an honour. I hope my writings can live up to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Himitsu: The revelation anime OR manga, all rights go to Shimizu Reiko. This fiction is purely for my own fun and some good time for the readers.

Fair warning: This story will contain homosexual content (Shonen ai), if it might make you uncomfortable, please don't read it. It might get a bit more explicit in later chapters, but I can't help it. The whole manga was stock full of hints towards unexpressed love between these two, so I just had to do it ^.^

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Loosening his tie Aoki Ikkou sat at his usual place by the monitor. He had long since given up on the weird sight in front of him, but considering his boss sat only half a meter away, he couldn't exactly stop working.

The newest case was becoming more troublesome by the day. Three weeks ago people started dying off of overdose of strange drugs with unusual effects on human body. Since the new drug was unknown to medical science, the first section sent the brains of the victims to the ninth for a closer look at where the drug came from.

Aoki had seen his fair share of illusions and "ghosts" in human mind by now, but never brains like this – they were a mess. People would change faces, buildings would melt away and colors change without warning. Whatever it was, this substance wrecked the brain thoroughly. It also made their job of finding the source of the drug extremely hard.

"Rewind a little. I want to see the face of the man before he started to melt." Came the calm and a bit weary voice of Maki-san. He's been working on this case almost nonstop from the first day. It seemed that only the staff around him changed, and the small frame of the director never left the leather chair. His ability to unfailingly remember faces was very useful to say the least, so they were getting closer to the truth step by step, especially for the last week.

"Sure, Maki-san, is this okay? Or do you want it further?"

"It's fine. There, pause." Caramel brown eyes stared sharply at the screen, despite lack of sleep and lack of rest, they never lost focus. "It's the man from Matsuyama's and Itsugi's brain, the same one. We have seen him five times already. Print it out and send it to the first. Let them search for this man."

"Maybe you want me to take a look…"

"It's not your job. Go home Aoki, you've been here for nearly two days."

"I know, but…"

"Go home."

This was unfair – the most hardworking person in section nine was not Aoki, but the man who had every right to skip his work and relocate it to someone else. Who had ever seen the boss of an organization working harder than all his employees? Gathering the few bits of courage he had, Aoki spoke up again. "Then Maki-san should go home too, you have been here for more than two days…I think it's been more than three…"

"It's fine. I'll take a nap on the couch." The short man got up to avoid his subordinate's perceptive eyes. Tsuyoshi was tired to the bone and he knew it. His vision was becoming blurry and his legs were getting weak, so the sooner Aoki leaves for home, the better.

"Maki-san…I-I'm sorry, but I think you really need to rest properly. If you don't intend to go home, I won't go ether."Aoki stated stubbornly. _'This idiot… why does he have to be unreasonable and meddle in other's affairs?'_ Tsuyoshi barely managed to hold his voice back from shouting. He only had so much strength left, wasting it would be unwise.

"Aoki, are you a child? If so, please transfer to another division, I prefer working with adults."

"I'm not a child, the stubborn one are you, Maki-san! It's been days, you should just go home and rest a bit before you end up in a hospital. Again." Aoki knew that the quarrel has already started and his boss – who was nearly staggering to his desk – would be angry anyway, so there was no point in backing down. He will win this battle.

"Aoki!" Maki turned with icy glare towards the tall idiot trailing behind him "Do you not know how to follow orders?" Tall figure stiffened in his line of vision and seemed to be almost shaking. Was he really that angry or is he about to cry?

"M-Maki-san, I'm sorry, but I cannot give up on this…we…we are all worried…Please, Maki-san, go home and rest!" Aoki stammered out, voice cracking every few words. Turning around Tsuyoshi found his stubborn employee bowing at the waist and refusing to lift his head up. _'This big hearted fool…it's impossible to argue with him. I don't have it in me… not today.'_ Sighing heavily Maki let his body to nearly fall into the large leather chair, grateful for the support and extra comfort – his back was killing him. Forcing himself to breathe slowly the brown hared man lifted his hands to cover his weary face for a moment. ' _There is no other way…I'll have to tell him or he won't give up.'_

Taking another deep breath he stated simply "I can't." that was enough to make Aoki lift his head and stare at the mop of light brown hair – that's all he could see – pale face was hidden by small delicate palms.

"You can't rest…?" Aoki asked carefully. He knew all too well that his strong willed and harsh boss could sometimes be incredibly fragile.

"I can't go home, Aoki. It's under surveillance and the forensic team is probably still digging about." He didn't lift his head up, that was too much effort at the moment.

"Forensic team…? Why are they in your home?"

"Three days ago I came home late just to find threats written on the walls of my house in blood." Aoki's eyes grew wide. Blood? "It was nothing I haven't seen before, so I walked in and nearly stepped on some human intestines. They were thrown around the whole place, lying on the floor, hanging off chairs."

"Someone broke in?" The panic was evident in the tall man's voice.

"The people making this drug don't want to be found. They threatened to use the body parts of other members of the ninth next time if we don't stop digging. That's why we need to finish this quickly. I would prefer if no one else received this treatment, especially the ones with families."

Aoki just stared. These people are hunting them down and they started with the head of the office. ' _What must it feel like to walk into your home and find it full of human organs? To know you're not even safe in your own house…'_ "Have you tried a hotel?" he asked uncertainly.

"I have. In the morning my car had two broken windows and was filled with dead rats." Maki answered tonelessly. His energy reserves were being depleted too quickly, even talking became a tiring task.

"Maybe…" Aoki started only to be cut off by Tsuyoshi standing up.

"Aoki Ikkou, go home and leave me to rest. I explained my reasons to you, though I didn't have to, and I don't intend to repeat myself. Go home." Putting all his effort into making his voice as steady and authoritative as possible Maki ignored the energy needed to move to the couch, so half way to the furniture lights went out.

It was not the first time Aoki saw the small body of his superior crumble to the ground, but no matter how many times he watched it, the sight didn't become easier to bear. Springing forward, he at least managed to pull Maki-san out of the way of a shelf before he hit his head. Figure on the floor seemed so tiny, so breakable, Aoki barely dared to gather it up in his arms. Checking the pulse and breathing, Aoki instantly knew his boss is not in immediate danger – he's just exhausted and unconscious. ' _Should I leave him on the couch? But then if it gets worse nobody will know until morning…If I take him to the hospital they will just send him home to sleep and he won't go.'_ Wreaking his head for a solution Aoki eventually came to a decision. He grabbed Maki-san's rain coat, his wallet and phone, and finally took the unconscious figure in his arms, heading straight for the office car. After laying the small body on the back seat he drove home.

Having someone in this apartment was a peculiar feeling for Ikkou, he rarely if ever had guests, and this guest was still out cold. He put the surprisingly light body of his superior on the bed and stopped stock still, staring at the unusual sight. On his large empty bed Maki looked painfully fragile, like a porcelain doll – pale and lean, with elegant wrists and ankles, almost half as thin as Aoki's, peeking out. Tremor ran through the dark haired man making him swallow thickly. This was not the time for dirty thoughts. First it was his sister, now his boss (who is a man, on top of it all) – Aoki was really starting to consider how healthy his sexual preferences are. Hopefully his brain will not be seen by anyone…otherwise the way he slowly removed Maki's shoes, and then slid his fingers along the pale ankles to remove socks might be more than suspicious. The skin was soft and cool under his fingertips as he unbuttoned cuffs of a blue shirt to give the sleeping man as much comfort as possible. Covering Maki with a blanket the host went to take a shower.

Tsuyoshi opened his eyes, blearily looking over the room and tried to figure out where he was. His head was swimming, he couldn't think straight yet… ' _The shower is running'_ he thought. Had he fallen asleep? Was this one of his hookups? Then why is he still dressed and not blindfolded? Have they forgotten? The room was not his own, but his body felt too heavy to move, so he just let it be. Whoever comes will tell him the answers…hopefully. Maki was too tired for this and his head was still foggy, but maybe sex would help clear it out? Getting himself in the mood he just closed his eyes and listened to the water running.

Abruptly the soothing sound stopped. Tsuyoshi turned his head lazily to look at the figure of a tall, well built man in the doorway. Light was too bright behind the figure so all he could see was an outline of a strong naked body with nothing but a towel wrapped around lean hips. The sight made his pulse pick up and his body started to throb in all the right places. ' _Don't turn on the light. Don't turn on the light._ ' He pleaded in his mind, hoping this man knew at least that much.

Oh how wrong he was.

Aoki reached out and turned on the small lamp on the desk to make sure his boss was not woken up by the light, but soon realized it was too late. Two light brown eyes stared up at him from the bed with a look he has never seen before. Submissive and soft the caramel orbs seemed to swirl with desire.

"M-Maki-san?" he stammered out uncertainly, reaching for the light switch. That look _had_ to be a trick of the light. When fluorescent rays filled the room, man on the bed sat upright as if hit by electric current. Slowly he started to turn pink and the shade only got darker to the point where his pale face was nothing short of scarlet. Instinctively Maki grabbed the blanket, pulling it up to his chin almost as if to cover himself.

"A-A-Aoki! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry, Maki-san are you alright?…This is my apartment…I…You fainted and I was afraid to leave you alone in the office…and there was no one there, so I took you home with m-me…"

"…took me home with you?" Tsuyoshi repeated automatically as he felt all energy drain from his body. Covering still burning face he fell back on the bed boneless. How could he have made such a mistake?

"Are you alright, Maki-san? Does anything hurt?" Aoki asked carefully, stepping closer to the bed. In his worry he completely forgot the fact he was still almost naked.

"I'm fine, Aoki. Why am I in your home again?" the smaller man asked with obvious effort to gain back control over his body. When he finally managed to stop blushing and lower his hands down the sight that greeted him nullified all prior effort. Few inches away, leaning over the bed stood the tall naked form of Aoki, hair still slightly damp from the shower. Tsuyoshi forgot how to breathe. He had tried to keep such thoughts out of his imagination as much as possible, to give up on this unattainable dream…and now that dream chose to stand inches away. ' _Does the idiot even know what he's doing to me?_ ' Forcing his body not to react Tsuyoshi spoke as calmly as he could.

"Aoki, you're naked. Get dressed and then tell me what on earth possessed you to drag me here."

Now it was Aoki's turn to blush profusely. He had completely forgotten about his…state of undress. Muttering apologies he ran out of the room and only came back fully clothed and much calmer.

"Maki-san? Please let me explain myself." Aoki spoke without giving the shorter man a chance to open his mouth "I'm sorry about the situation…I really thought it best not to leave you unconscious in the office, so I took you home with me. Because you didn't wake up on the way, I left you on the bed. I intended to wait until you wake up and then offer a shower, some food and bed for the night. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, it must have been confusing…"

It was the truth and Maki could see it well enough. Aoki has always been too kindhearted and open for his own good, just like now.

"I didn't understand where I was and so I misinterpreted the situation. Thank you for the effort, but I really should go."

"Please, superintendent Maki-san, don't leave. It's in the middle of the night. The trains are not going anymore and you are in no condition to drive. Please, have a shower, let's eat something and go to sleep. I'll take the couch and you can have the bed…"

Taking one look at said couch Maki sighed. If he was truthful with himself, he really had no energy to drive, and his body still felt bone weary…Maybe just this once won't hurt? Maybe he'll just have dreamless sleep tonight and won't…blurt anything out. Just this once.

But there was one adjustment to be made in Aoki's plan.

"Have you seen that couch, Aoki? It's shorter than you in its full length. You are too tall to sleep in it. I'll take the couch and you should have your bed – it's your home after all. "

"But Maki-san, you slept on a couch for the last three days…Maybe it would be better…" Aoki tried at a convincing tone but his effort was useless.

"No. That is my condition, if I stay, you sleep on the bed. So how will it be?" Maki stood firm on his resolve. Gaining back some control felt reassuring, safe.

"I…I understand. Then please have a shower, I left the clothes and towels for you. When you come out we can eat, I still have some pasta in the fridge." This was decidedly uncomfortable for them both. Maki-san felt unsafe in unfamiliar space and Aoki himself…well he just felt overly conscious of the proximity. Or so Aoki thought.

"I'm not hungry. Feel free to go to sleep before me." The brown haired man muttered half heartedly, dragging himself into the shower.

Chewing his pasta slowly Aoki tried to find a way around Maki-san's demand. He really wanted his exhausted and almost anemic boss to sleep properly once in a while. Just when he was ready to give up, a wicked thought wormed its way into his head. Biting his lip Aoki stood up to gather blankets.

When Maki came out of the shower room cursing too long pants and too large t-shirt under his breath, there were no pillows or blankets on the couch. Nothing. It was unlike Aoki to leave him to sleep like this, so he took a look around just to find two pillows and blankets on the bed. Aoki was sitting on one side, smiling sheepishly. _'Oh no….hell no. What did that fool come up with this time?'_

"Maki-san, you insisted that I should sleep on the bed and I will… but the bed is large enough, so I thought we could both fit on it. I found us separate blankets and pillows… this would probably be more comfortable…"

"Aoki…" Tsuyoshi felt his temper rise along with the hair on his head. This idiot has no idea what he's doing. And there is no reasonable way to escape this situation without raising questions…

"I know, I know, Maki-san…" Aoki muttered bowing his head with a slight blush on his cheekbones. "But I promise I'm a peaceful sleeper, so you won't even notice me."

Sighing Tsuyoshi just rubbed his temples and wordlessly walked to the other side of the bed. He'll just refrain from sleeping for the night. That's the only option. A little frightened of his boss reaction Aoki silently slid under the covers and muttered 'Good night' before turning the lights off.

Maki laid in the dark with his back turned towards Aoki, and tried to breathe steadily. He's never been this close to Suzuki, not even once through all the years, and he never expected to be so close to Aoki ether. After all, he will be stolen by Yukiko, sooner or later. Just like Suzuki. Tsuyoshi knew he should make peace with the idea as quickly as he can. Lost in his thoughts the weary leader of the ninth didn't even feel his own eyes slip shut.

Aoki woke up in the middle of the night feeling strangely warm. He may be a peaceful sleeper, but he was also a very light one - anything could wake the young policeman up. Now he stiffened for a moment, suddenly aware of small hands wrapped around his waist and a warm body pressed into his back. Maki-san.

He was holding on so tightly - almost desperately – and Aoki wondered if he dreamt of Suzuki-san again. Just like the first day they met. Knowing how stubbornly clingy his boss can be while asleep, Aoki didn't even bother to try and get out of the warm grip. He just slowly turned to lie on his back and instantly Maki adjusted cuddling up to his shoulder. 'Aoki' he whispered against the taller man's skin, almost brushing it with his lips. Goose bumps rose all over Aoki's body. His name. It was his name, not Suzuki's. Heart beating wildly he dared to take a look at the peaceful sleeping face of his boss – the difficult man he was seemingly falling in love with. Just like that – tracing the long lashes and soft cheeks with his eyes for long minutes, Aoki slowly drifted back to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That's it for the first chapter! I feel like writing one or two more, so it should continue pretty soon. If I made any typos or misspelled anything, please let me know ^.^ For now, thank you for reading and see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days it became a strange routine.

The first unit warned them, that the drug ring is being tracked, but as long as all ring leaders are not caught, it's dangerous for Maki-san to return home. Thus, for indefinite amount of time, going home was still not an option for the head of the ninth.

Aoki walked around him in circles, pestering Maki to just come over and sleep in his apartment again, because it was convenient and safe and so on…Eventually Maki caved under the unyielding tirade of pleas and arguments. He arranged for some clothes and personal belongings to be brought to the office and went back to Aoki's apartment that night. Same happened the next night, and the next.

Aoki never complained about Tsuyoshi talking in his sleep, so the brown haired man allowed himself to relax a bit more. Maybe he will be able to keep his secrets after all? And the fact he actually managed to fall asleep every night was both wonderful and slightly alarming. Though they worked past midnight every day, Maki had forgotten the last time he felt so well rested.

Actually, it was Aoki, who became more restless by the day.

Waking up to Maki-san calling his name so softly and seductively every night…having the small, warm body pressed to his side over and over made Aoki frustrated to say the least. When he wasn't neck deep in the case, the only thing he could think of was ravishing his own boss, which made daily life quite complicated.

Miyoshi Yukiko noticed the change first minute she walked through the door of section nine. Aoki was being airheaded, taking peaks at Tsuyoshi-kun every chance he got, and generally seemed uncomfortable in his own skin. It didn't take long for Yukiko to figure out the cause, so the first chance she got, she grabbed the young investigator by the sleeve and dragged him out into the corridor.

"Aoki-kun, we need to talk about several things. First about your proposal…I think I know the answer now." She looked straight at him, eyes calm and even a bit mischievous.

"Yukiko-san, i-is now really a good time? I mean did you have enough time to make up your mind?" Aoki asked wavering. He knew it was him, who proposed, but now he wasn't sure if he could go through with it anymore.

"Oh, I had plenty of time, Aoki-kun…and I realized I don't want to marry you. I had my chance at love, and I was very happy as long as it lasted. That's enough. Now it's your turn." She said smirking.

"My turn?" he repeated blankly after her. Being rejected wasn't so bad…but what she meant by 'his turn?'

"With Tsuyoshi-kun." She clarified smirk growing wider. Watching the handsome face light up like an emergency flare was amusing to say the least.

"W-wh-what do you mean, sensei…I – I don't …why with Maki-san?"

"Because you like him, don't you, Aoki-kun?" she answered calmly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "It's obvious to me…and everyone else, I think. You two stubborn idiots are the only ones, who are blissfully oblivious. Or ignorant, I can't decide which it is."

"Miyoshi –sensei! We're both men! And…and I'm sure I annoy Maki-san more than anything else…so please don't say things like that…" Aoki was tripping over his own words and he knew it, but the thought alone, that he was so easy to read, made all his hairs stand on end.

"Of course you annoy him, idiot, and you make him nearly gray with worry. Oh, you also might have noticed, that you're the only person in this team – scratch that – in the entire institute, who can change his mind. I include even his superiors into this account. Do you know why that is?" she was getting impatient with the tall hardhead. Will she really have to spell it out for him?

"I…I don't know, maybe it's just because I keep pestering him about things." Even if he kept denying it, Aoki knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Maki-san likes him. The way he called out Aoki's name at night made it more than clear. She rammed him with a steady glare and refused to back off as if saying 'You have got to be kidding me'. Sighing he gave up. This woman was too persistent and he really needed to talk to someone about it…

"Alright, alright I know Maki-san likes me…but it's not because he worries about me. It's just that he keeps calling out my name in his sleep… " Aoki relented, looking down and trying not to blush.

Yukiko's eyes slowly grew to about the size of dinner plates. "In the office?!"

"Huh? What…no, no! In the bed when we sleep!"

"B-B-Bed?! " Now it was Yukiko's turn to blush madly. They slept in the same bed?

"Oi, keep it down a bit, kids. You're being awfully loud…" Okabe popped his head through the door, looking them both down with an amused smile. Aoki instantly bowed to apologize but before he got the chance to say anything, the doctor grabbed his hand and dragged the large but obedient figure down the hall.

"I'm taking him out for coffee. He'll be back in half an hour." She yelled to Okabe without even turning back. Scratching his head the ninth's veteran got back into the lab only to be met by four pairs of wide eyes.

"I guess it's a lover's feud…we better let them work it out."

Everyone started to giggle except for the boss. Maki just lowered his eyes back to the papers and tried to ignore the pain as something twisted excruciatingly slowly in his chest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Explain. Now." The young doctor demanded putting a cup of coffee on the small table in front of Aoki. He was practically dragged to the café and currently obediently sat in the small chair afraid to make quick movements. The panther was on the prowl. Taking a deep breath he started carefully:

"Well…you know about the case with drugs we had for the last few weeks?"

"Not 'had' it's still ongoing, for as much as I know. What does it have to do with you two sleeping together?"

"Don't say it like that…" he desperately covered his eyes with a broad palm. "We just share a bed. During that case Maki-san received threats and someone broke into his house, so he was forbidden from going home for a while. I accidentally found out when I stayed late in the office and we had an argument about Maki-san not going home for the third day in a row. That night he was so tired…he just fainted in the office, so I took him home with me and…we sort of ended up in the same bed, because I only have one."

"And?" she could see he's still hiding something.

"And at first he was absolutely against it, but when we fell asleep…I woke up with Maki-san cuddled up to me. He called out my name a few times, but since he was sleeping so peacefully I didn't wake him up. Since then I sort of talked him into using my flat for sleeping while his house is off limits. And the same thing happens every night…" Confessing something like that was hard, but now, when it was out, he felt a bit better. Embarrassed, but at least lighter. Carefully Aoki looked up at the doctor – she was smiling broadly.

"Good heavens, you two…You are too adorable. I assume he doesn't know about his tendency to misbehave at night?" Yukiko was almost giddy. This little story was precious – just imagining uptight and cold Tsuyoshi cuddling up to Aoki made her smile uncontrollably.

"Of course not! H-how could I possibly tell him…I-I don't know what to do." The tall man sat there, staring at his hands shyly.

"What do you want to do? You can always ask him to find a hotel room…if you want him to stop, that is. Do you want him to stop?"

"I…I …"

"Let me guess, you're so frustrated not because Tsuyoshi-kun clings to you at night, but because you like it a bit too much?" she whispered conspiratorially, leaning in closer.

"Miyoshi-sensei! I…" taking his glasses of Aoki pinched the bridge of his nose. It was the time to confess his own sins. "I'm a man too, for god's sake! Having him pressed against me…hands wrapped around me…whispering my name so sweetly night after night…It drives me mad!"

Looking at Aoki Yukiko wondered where the shy and obedient puppy disappeared to. The man in front of her looked at her with piercing dark eyes – hard, unwavering and full of passion. The glance made her tremble slightly. Apparently making him mad was actually a good idea – if he would direct that intense gaze towards his beloved director, Yukiko was sure, that Tsuyoshi would melt in his arms like warm butter.

"Well then why don't you do something about it?"

"Are you joking, sensei? He's my boss…and apparently he only likes me when he's unconscious." Bitterness was evident in the tall man's voice.

"That's because it's the only time he has no control over his feelings - it's when he's most honest." Aoki stared at her with wide eyes for a moment. Could it be true? "Tsuyoshi-kun is stubborn, he hides his feelings very deep and refuses to open his heart to anyone. That's because he seems to have this strange notion that all people, who come too close to him end up hurt or dead. To be honest he has good reason to think so – he lost a lot of loved ones so far. Too many for someone his age. That's why he keeps people at arm's length, especially those he truly cares for. Do you understand?"

"He's lonely…and he won't let anyone come close, because he's afraid he might hurt them somehow, is that it?"

Miyoshi Yukiko sighed and sipped her cup of coffee. This conversation might be uncomfortable, but it could give excellent results. She just needs to make Aoki understand. There was a time when Tsuyoshi-kun stepped aside for her happiness and gave up on his feelings for Katsuhiro, however sadly that story ended…Now it's time to pay him back in kind. "Exactly. So if you want him, truly and with enough feeling behind it, you'll have to break through that wall of resistance. He will try to push you away, but be persistent – you know how to do that – and he will yield."

Aoki huffed and smiled wearily "I already bullied him into using my apartment as a hotel and sleeping in the same bed, how much further do I have to take it?"

"One step further. You know what I mean, Aoki-kun." The dark haired man just stared blankly for a moment until realization hit him full force and his face turned scarlet in record time.

"Wh-what? You can't mean…Yukiko-sensei! I can't possibly do that…I mean I don't even know how…"

"You're a big boy, look it up, I'm sure you can figure it out." She smiled at the flustered investigator broadly, but turned serious in a second "I mean it, Aoki-kun. If you want to be more than friends, you'll have to step over that line first, because he won't."

"I couldn't possibly force him." Aoki countered with clear resolve. It was out of the question, he will never hurt Maki-san. No matter what.

"And you won't have to. Make the first move and he will follow happily, I'm sure. Look…" she really didn't want to spell it out, but this proper fellow clearly needs it "Just…When he clings to you at night don't let it pass unnoticed, wake him up, let him know it's his own doing and… for heaven's sake, push him down and kiss him 'till he can't see straight."

Aoki just looked at her for a few seconds with an unreadable expression before standing up suddenly.

"I need to go. It's been too long already. I'm sorry about the engagement plans going wrong and thank you for talking to me about…this…but I really should head back." Without even waiting for her answer the tall, lean figure disappeared through the door. Yukiko sat there smiling to herself. Aoki may be shy and softhearted, but there is steel in him. And if Tsuyoshi-kun is lucky enough, he'll get to discover that himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next chapter will probably contain some smut...if Aoki chooses to take that wise advice, that is ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last chapter for this story, **it will include sexual content, so please be warned!** This particular hallucination refused to leave my head, so I just had to do it :D

Rated M for good reasons.

Aaaand enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A couple of days passed quickly for Aoki Ikkou, but he still couldn't forget the extremely embarrassing conversation he had with Yukiko-sensei. Every time he would throw a passing glance towards his boss, it brought him back to her...advice.

Even though Aoki didn't expect to follow through with it at the beginning, he still took the time to look up the, well...mechanics...between two men, just like she told him. It made him feel like a pervert, but mostly because the visions of him performing these acts on certain someone came into the investigator's mind all too easily.

Currently he sat at the monitors watching memories of a woman most likely killed by her husband and wrote down memo's automatically. His main focus was on the figure beside him - Maki-san. Aoki may have used to being around his superior, but the proximity was getting harder to bear by the day. He could smell his own shower gel on the other man's skin, every movement of elegant hands on the keyboard attracted his attention. That's probably why poor Aoki nearly jumped out of his chair when Maki-san's phone rang. The shorter man just gave him a strange look and walked out to take the call.

In the last few days Tsuyoshi noticed, that his favourite insufferable subordinate has been acting strange. He started to pay attention to small looks thrown his way, the shift in position when he came a little closer...The head of the ninth wondered if maybe he somehow made Aoki uncomfortable. Perhaps he did say something in his sleep over those days they spent sleeping together? The thought alone made him pale with fear. It should never be said out loud, or all his effort to keep away from the big hearted fool will go to waste, along with their working relationship, most likely. That reason alone made the call he got form the first division truly godsend – they told him the last raid on the drug ring will be performed tomorrow. If it will succeed, he'll be free to finally go home. Logically, it should have made him happy, and to some extent it did. Maybe Aoki will stop feeling so uncomfortable around him – they still have to work together – and knowing he was the reason of his subordinates discomfort made Tsuyoshi regretful. That's why it was such a bad idea for him to fall in love – the only result he would ever get is discomfort on the other man's part. Unfortunately it was not so easy to give up this little fairytale of going home with him, having dinner together, talking casually and going to sleep side by side. It was too good to last, but that didn't make it any less painful to let go of. Taking a deep breath the brown haired man put his mask back on and walked into the lab. Aoki turned to him instantly.

"Maki-san, I found the reason her memories were so blurry when her husband stabbed her – she had taken a good amount of sleeping pills before that in an attempt to kill herself."

"So it wasn't her husband or anyone else who dosed her with the drugs?" Maki-san asked sitting back into the leather chair.

"No, apparently the husband didn't even know about it. He would have killed her anyway...Maki-san, does that make it a murder, or a suicide? Technically she was already dead because of the drugs...but he still kept stabbing her..." As always it was hard for Aoki to disassociate from the feelings of the victim and sometimes even the perpetrator. His boss just sighed. Technically, it was a murder, because the victim was still alive during the act, but...

"Tomorrow you can decide, what is it you want to put into your report. If you deem it to be a murder, we'll give it to the court. If not...it will take some effort to prove it was not a murder, but it can be done. For now, leave it and go home, it's nearly eleven o'clock."

"What do you mean, go home? Aren't you coming with me, Maki-san?" He suddenly seemed like a kicked puppy, looking up at the director with wide expectant eyes.

"Well, the call I just had was from Ohashi in the first division. Tomorrow they are rounding up the last people from that drug ring. If the raid is successful I won't bother you any longer. I have faith in them, so there is no need to take up the space in your apartment tonight – I have spent more than one night on the couch, so I might as well spend this night here as well." Spilling it all out in one long breath Tsuyoshi tried to get it over with. Now, that it was said, he could not drag this sweet hell out any longer. Clasping his slightly shaky hands behind his back the brown haired man tried to move away, but Aoki's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Maki-san! Please wait a second! If...if this is really the last night, I think we should celebrate it. Please come back with me this last time. Let's have something nice to eat, maybe buy a bottle of sake and just go to sleep like we did for the last week. I really enjoyed your company...so I won't be able to fall asleep knowing you are lying on the couch in the empty office..." Panic was the only thing Aoki felt as he was told this is their last evening together. He wasted so much time, dragged it out, put it off...and now the chance was gone. This night was all he has now, so he had to make it work somehow. The small figure stiffened and stood stock still for a few seconds. Maybe he still has a chance.

"It's fine, Aoki, you don't have to..."

"I know, but I want to. Please, let's just enjoy the news, isin't it wonderfull to have your home back finally? We can have some nice dinner on this occasion...and you can also pick up your things from my apartment." He tried again and saw his boss' resolve crack a bit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After a few more attempts and a million reasons Aoki finally won. Smiling from ear to ear he nearly dragged his boss to the car and even bought them a bottle of sake along the way with some Chinese food to serve as dinner. Maki-san seemed quiet on the ride back to Aoki's apartment, but somehow not too upset with the arrangement. Thus they ended up on the light brown carpet with dinner and two cups for sake on the table. Despite his small frame Maki-san admirably held out nearly to the end of the bottle without losing his composure, though he did sway a bit on the way to the bed. Aoki caught the elegant shoulders automatically and helped his beloved boss to bed, only letting go reluctantly when he was seated comfortably. Quietly they wished each other good night and turned away, like always.

The alcohol in Tsuyoshi's system forced his eyes shut fairly quickly despite the fears of making a wrong move in his intoxicated state. Aoki stayed awake much longer, looking at the ceiling and wondering how he should approach this. The small scare of losing their nights together made him realise he truly, desperately, wants to keep this stubborn, beautiful and bright man by his side. Now the only question was how.

Slow and steady breathing on the other side of the bed let him know that Maki was already asleep. Turning around he faced the small sleeping figure and carefully traced his fingers through the soft brown hair, terribly afraid to wake the other man up, but unable to resist. Nothing happened, so he grew a little bolder, sliding his fingertips down the nape of the long white neck and then outline of a shoulder, hidden by a night shirt.

The warmth of alcohol and languid desire was swirling in his belly, making the taller man nearly spellbound. Without thinking twice he pulled the soft material to the side revealing a small creamy shoulder. Aoki's warm palm curled around it, and as if lured by the warmth of that affectionate touch, Maki turned around, burrowing his face in the broad chest. Small, pale hands slid around Aoki's waist, as always, but this time the proximity made his whole body heat up.

Swallowing thickly the dark haired investigator made a choice of not running away from his own desire – he embraced Maki and pulled the small body closer – it bent so easily to his touch. The thoughts of that elegant back arching in pleasure filled his mind, slowly drowning out all fears. He could almost see his own hands travelling over that lithe body slowly, possessively, making each centimetre of naked skin his own.

Aoki had nearly gathered the courage to wake his beloved director up when a loud sound made him jump. It was so sudden and sharp, a lot like gunshots in rapid succession. Arms tightened around his body and Aoki didn't even dare to move, listening in the dark. Another tirade. Now the investigator finally understood – it's not gunshots, but fireworks. Some local teenagers were causing a racket. Only when his own tension died away did he notice Maki-san shaking uncontrollably. He clutched Aoki's waist in an iron grip, but was still asleep – eyes moving erratically under the lids, accompanied by rapid breathing. The tall man tried to push Maki away a bit, to wake him up, but the director's hands held onto him impossibly strongly, as if his life depended on it. A quiet, panicked voice of the smaller man made Aoki stop all effort to move away.

"Aoki...Aoki don't go...no..." The mop of brown hair pressed into his chest tighter still shaking desperately.

"Maki-san, it's okay, wake up!" Aoki tried a little louder, holding the small body tightly in hopes to stop the trembling. The only result was Maki's hands tightening in his nightshirt as small sobs started to wreck his body.

"I can't...I can't lose you...Aoki, I love you...please...please!" Unable to bear the sight Aoki forcibly pushed the smaller man away and shook him by the shoulders. "Maki-san, wake up!" In a flash panicked, caramel brown eyes shot open, staring at Aoki – wide and not fully conscious yet. Tears didn't stop running down, staining the pale cheeks. Reaching up Aoki took his frightened superiors face in his hands and slowly, deliberately brushed the tears away, over and over again, watching the glance become more lucid by the second.

"A-aoki?" Tsuyoshi whispered weakly. He still couldn't fully comprehend the situation. All he did know was that he had a horrible dream and somehow felt safe upon waking up. Aoki's palms were on his face – large and warm, soothing him.

"It's alright, Maki-san, shhh, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere..."the dark haired man cooed, brushing his fingers over soft cheekbones, then sneaking into the silky brown hair and trailing his fingers through it slowly. "Aoki, why are you...what is this...?" Tsuyoshi got his mind mostly back, but still couldn't understand the situation. His only thought was that this is bad, very bad...except Aoki didn't seem upset or uncomfortable in this, very intimate, position. So the director of the ninth could only stay very still and wait for some kind of explanations. Aoki smiled down on him gently.

"Thank god you are fully awake, Maki-san. It was only fireworks, but the sound resembled gunshots so much it even fooled me for a moment. It probably made you dream about some dangerous situation. Maki-san...You said you didn't want to lose me..." the last sentence was spoken so softly it was barely audible, but Tsuyoshi's heart still stopped upon hearing it. ' _Please let it be all I said. Then I can still find a way out of this...oh god, please._ ' He thought in panic, but apparently lady luck was not on his side today..."Would you like to know what else you said?" Aoki asked after a moment of silence. His tone was still very gentle, but Tsuyoshi could see a strange look in his eyes. "No..." he trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. It's over. _'Any moment. Any moment now that look on his face will turn to ether disgust or mockery..._ ' Suddenly warm lips pressed into Tsuyoshi's cheek gently and his eyes opened on their own accord. Bathed in the soft light of streetlamps Aoki's large body was looming over him. With a smile on his face the tall man bent down closer, lingering inches away from Tsuyoshi's face. "I'm afraid you're going to have to hear it anyway..." the dark eyes were alight with something so warm and gentle it made Maki's bones melt away. He couldn't move an inch. "You said you love me, Maki-san..." Aoki whispered just before closing the small gap and pressing their lips together. Slowly and gently insistent lips melted themselves onto his mouth and Tsuyoshi couldn't breathe any more. It felt so unbearably good to have his deepest, darkest dreams come to reality, that hot tears found their way down his cheeks. Aoki stopped for a moment and looked down in shock.

"Maki-san? Was I wrong about this...do you want me to stop?" He asked carefully, watching the smaller man's face. Tsuyoshi couldn't find words to answer his sweet fool at the moment, so he just grabbed a fistful of dark hair and dragged the taller man down for another kiss – a much more passionate one. Soon they couldn't keep their lips apart for longer than a second. With Aoki's weight pressing him down and those hot lips demanding entrance into his mouth Tsuyoshi could barely think straight. He obediently let the other man in, nearly trembling with pleasure as the sweet taste of his beloved investigator filled his mouth, wet tongue licking and sucking every inch.

"Nhhh...A-nhh..Aoki...w-wait." Tsuyoshi whimpered, not really wanting to stop, but his conscience kept rising to the surface. The taller man lifted his face up, looking down at him with concern "We...we shouldn't do this. I...only tend to bring misfortune upon those I love, and those who are foolish enough to love me. Aoki..." swallowing thickly he forced himself to continue "You're engaged and... you still have the chance to be happy and safe...I..."

A finger pressed into Maki's lips, effectively silencing him for a second. Aoki was smiling again; somehow he never seemed to lose that expression of contentedness. "I am happy now, Maki-san. Vey, very happy. And danger is always part of life, especially for people in our line of work...but I promise to try and be safe. I won't leave you, Maki-san, for anything in the world." Ikkou knew he has to make this stubborn man understand, that he is not going anywhere. Maki watched him quietly for long second, large light brown eyes unsure and hopeful at the same time. "As for the engagement...it's broken off. Yukiko-sensei was wise enough to point out we don't really love each other, and it's true – we don't. That engagement was just an excuse to run away from my real feelings. For you." when the last word finally left his mouth Aoki wrapped the small body beneath him in a tight embrace, burying his face in the light silky hair. It smelled of his shampoo. Slowly and hesitantly hands curled around his shoulders and Maki pressed himself tighter into his chest.

"Aoki...you're a fool." He whispered, voice trembling.

"I know."

"I...I love you."

"I know." That earned him a small swat on the shoulder. Grinning from ear to ear Aoki lifted his head up to look at the gloriously red face of his beloved boss. "I love you too." Feeling ridiculously happy Aoki squeezed his new lover tightly peppering his face and neck with small sweet kisses. It took only a second for Maki to start to squirm in his arms.

"Aoki! Stop...it tickles!" he protested swatting at the broad shoulders again.

"Then kiss me properly." Aoki grinned lifting his head up only to claim the soft full lips, which belonged to him now. With all the uncertainties and doubts put to rest they finally could lose themselves in the long denied desire.

Night clothes were tossed away surprisingly quickly and Aoki could relish the vast expanse of soft, pale skin under his palms. Remembering the fantasy from that very evening he let his hands slowly wander Tsuyoshi's body – sliding up his lean waist and over the smooth chest, just to end up in the silky strands and travel back down again. Surprisingly, Maki let him do as he likes and obediently laid there – prone and defenceless – with his eyes closed and lips parted in pleasure. It made Aoki heady with the sense of power. Soon fingers were not enough and warm lips started to follow in their path, mapping every curve and hollow. When they closed around one pink nipple Tsuyoshi arched instinctively, hands gripping the grey sheets tightly.

"Ahh...Aoki...not there...nhh..."

Lifting his eyes up the black haired man just sucked a little harder, enjoying the sight of his usually restrained boss slowly coming undone in his arms. Finally letting go of one abused nub he licked the other playfully "But why? It's delicious...you're delicious, Maki-san..."

Tsuyoshi just covered his face in desperate attempt to keep some dignity. "I'm...I'm not dinner...you idiot!" he gasped out, unfortunately it only caused another needy moan to escape the director's mouth as the man above him bit the sensitive pink flesh lightly.

"Oh no..." Aoki cooed sucking and licking his way up to the column of this lover's throat. "You are a dessert...one of those exquisite delicacies that should be enjoyed slowly." He whispered into Maki's ear before licking the shell.

Full body shudder ran over Tsuyoshi's lean frame making him nearly delirious with desire. All the dreams he has ever forbidden himself were being etched onto his body by Aoki's hot palms. In a small moment of clarity the young boss wondered how Aoki is even capable of this...it was so unlike him to be this...dominant? Lustful? He didn't have much time to ponder the idea – his beloved investigator's hips ground down between his thighs and Tsuyoshi lost all ability to think, moaning out every time Aoki rocked them together. That very moment he gave up on trying to fight this gentle, insufferable, relentless man and his equally relentless love. Opening his eyes slowly Tsuyoshi drank the sight of Aoki's body moving above him and finally let every repressed little sound, every plea, fall from his lips willingly. Soon they were both lost in the primal pleasure of two sweat soaked bodies moving together. When Aoki gathered enough courage and reached down between the pale, quivering thighs he received no resistance on Tsuyoshi's part - the smaller man just closed his eyes and whispered a soft 'please', clearly giving Aoki free reign. Despite the utter lack of experience Aoki Ikkou decided to make the beautiful, brilliant director of the ninth his own tonight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Morning sun filtered through the windows and fell upon two men sleeping peacefully, tangled together in the sheets. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Aoki's eyes opened first, probably out of recently gained habit of pulling away from Maki-san before he woke up. Smiling lazily the tall man just cuddled up closer - he won't have to move away this morning. Not anymore. Reaching up to look at the clock he saw it was almost time to get up. In less than ten minutes he'll have to wake the beautiful man sleeping in his arms and start a new day. This day, he knew, will be the beginning of a new and probably far more complicated life. However, even the prospect of challenging times ahead couldn't wipe the smile off the investigator's face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, here we are, finally! This story is over and I thank all those, who took the time to read it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much, as I enjoyed writing it! See you in next stories! ^.^


End file.
